From boys to girls
by Miss Strawberry Blonde
Summary: FIRST STORY EVER! This will contain femslash in the future. Rated T for the moment  Damien is being curious about what would happen if you turn a boy into a girl.  And Stan Marsh just happen to be the unfortunate victim to Damien's curiosity.
1. chapter 1 Damien's curiosity

Hey there! This is my first ever story here at FanFiction so please bear with me xD  
>I hope that you will like my story, te first chapter is more of a intoduktion to the story itself<p>

* * *

><p>Damien's curiosity<p>

Damien was watching a TV-show on animal planet about animals who sometimes, without notice change their gender*, and that most of these animals die due to the shock.  
>About 10 minutes into the show Damien started to get curios about how a human would react if their gender suddenly changed.<br>Would they die to from shock?  
>Well there's only one way to figure out right?<br>But who will do the honor of being Damien's little lab rat?  
>While sitting and thinking about who would suit the role Damien remember d the events of last week;<br>Stan Marsh had picked on him for his new turtle neck shirt (obviously black).  
><em>'Seems fair enough' <em>Damien thinks while starting to laugh a maniac laugh.  
>Now Damien has a lot of planning ahead of himself if wants everything to go along his plans<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 W T F!

W. T. F? chapter 2

When Stan woke up he immediately knew something was wrong, his chest felt slightly heavier and his hair is waay longer than it should be.  
>Stan shot up from his bed and stumbled his way to the closest mirror and when he saw himself he shrieked.<br>His raven hair was reaching his shoulders and where a flat chest should be a pair of B-cupped breasts took place.  
>All Stan could do was staring at his new body, his eyes were big and girly and his hair looked so...Girly!<br>Now Stan wouldn't say he was beautiful he would rather say he was…Plain?  
>Suddenly Stan's parents rushed in thru the door looking for their son.<br>-STAN? They both screamed while looking terrified  
>but soon enough their eyes landed the female version of Stan Marsh.<br>-Stan? Is that you? His mother asked causally, and that was all Stan heard before he passed out due the shock.


	3. Chapter 3 What happend to Stanley Marsh?

AN: Hellu! First of all I want to apologies for some mistakes in the spelling here and there  
>I also realized that I probably should change the space between the sentences because it looked kind of cramped xD oh well I hope you like it so far^^<br>Please review the story and tell me there is something bothering you about the story or if you just want to say how awsume it is (me going ego).

* * *

><p><strong>What happened too Stanley Marsh?<strong>

When Stan woke up again he could see his mom and dad leaning over him with worried look in their eyes.

-Stan are you okay? His mom ask, her voice shaking

Stan doesn't know what to answer, he goes to bed like a dude and wakes up like a chick, what is he supposed to feel?

Randy just stands there not knowing what to say to his son, or should he say daughter?

Seeing his dad's confusion Stan decides to ask for something to drink

- Dad could you possibly fix me a glass of water? I'm kind of thirsty…

-uh yeah sure s-son, will do, Poor dad not knowing what to do or say.

His mom helped him to get up so he could walk over to his bed instead of lying on the floor.

-Stan honey do you have any ide's of how you ended up like this?

-Not a clue at all! I cried out, geez girls really do cry over everything.

-Oh well I guess that we don't worry all too much. While my mom said that a cold shill ran down my spine, my mom seems a little bit too happy about this gender change…

I guess I should have seen this coming; mom dragging me out to shop.. girls clothes urgh

I really hate shopping, I guess every guy does…

I don't know for how many hours my mom dragged me around in different shop's forcing me to try on different clothing and so on, I just hoped that all this girl stuff would end as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4 Stella's first day in school

We are now in for the fourth chapter, and I hope that it's not all too boring  
>Reviews equals 3 (+ huugs)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stellas first day in school<strong>

Stan, or now called 'Stella' were biting her nails, she felt as if she would get any more nervous she would start pulling her hair of, because this was her first day at school as a girl.

She was praying that no one would suspect anything or ask where Stan is.

Stella and her parents had come up with that Stan was staying home due a sickness, and that Stella was Stan's cousin but she lived up in Alaska but was here to spend time with her relatives.

She looked down at her schedule, her first subject is math. Just. Freaking. Fantastic.

Anyone who knows Stan(Stella) knows that he hates math, A LOT.

She dragged her feet to the lesson and was hoping everything would go just fine.

When she got into the classroom she started walking towards her old seat. But suddenly she remembered that she wasn't Stan and that it would probably weird if she took his chair.

'_shit, I can't sit at my old place. If I do people will get suspicious!'_

-Everyone take a seat! Their teacher yelled at the stoic teenagers.

There were some mumbling before everyone sat down, since I didn't know where to sit I just ended up standing there as a fool.

-And may I know who you are? Our teacher asked while all of my classmates turned to stare at me.

-I-I'm Stella and I'm new here. I know how pathetic I sounded while I said that, but when everyone's staring at you I guess you can't really blame me.

-Does it look like I care? He asked and I just shook my head because that seemed like what I was supposed to do.

-Well then take a god damn seat! He screamed at me while I rushed to nearest seat, which just happened to be next to Kenny. Just perfect…

-Well hello there cutie, where you from? He asked while giving me his sexiest smirk.

-Back of Blondie. I told him as harsh as I could.

-Ouch, that went straight to my manliness. He said as he put his hands on his heart and chuckling lightly.

I swear god I laughing at me from his place in heaven.

* * *

><p>No but not all too far of xD<p>

This chapter is waay longer than the first 3! YAY!  
>I have decided to start calling Stan for Stella since that is probably the most logical since he's now a girl xD<p>

Oh well I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5 Dude i was going to tell you!

**Dude I was going to tell you!**

School had been a total bitch, the problem wasn't that I was popular, quite the opposite actually! Everybody freaking dissed me!

It was like I was a ghost or something, no one noticed me… Well expect for Butters who tried to befriend me. But you have to excuse but I don't like being friends with losers..

But I guess that now I'm also a loser… urgh I don't want to think about this kind of stuff anymore, it gives me a headache.

Just when my body hit the bed I heard our doorbell starting to ring. Shelly screamed that she'd answer it. I thought it was kind of weird for Shelly to answer the door, she never does.

But I decided to ignore it. And soon enough I heard my bedroom door open, and when I turned my head to see who it was I got quite shocked; Kyle.

Oh. Fuck.

I still haven't told him about my 'little' trouble.

-Uh hi? Was all I could manage to say.

Kyle just stood there staring at me and it was starting to really creep me out.

-Why? Why didn't you tell me! I was kind of shocked by his reaction actually. But I could feel that he was completely serious, his eyes showed that he was hurt that I hadn't called him a.s.p about this.

-Dude I swear I was going to tell you! I tried to explain

But Kyle just turned around with a "whatever dude".

And all I could do was stare at where Kyle stood just a few seconds ago.

Damien was actually really disappointed, he taught there was going to be more commotion and turmoil around Stan's change, but no he and his parents just had to go and cover it up by saying that Stella was just some cousin that was visiting.

That was when Damien came up with a new idea, an idea which would most certainly stir some commotion in South Park.

Wondering what Damien has in plan? I guess you just have to wait and see until the next chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6 why are you dissing me?

**Why are you dissing me?**

Next day in school was dreadful and horrible, Kyle was ignoring me to point that I was starting to feel as if I really was a ghost or something.

It really hurt that Kyle was ignoring me like this, I was praying that he would forgive me and stop dissing me.

Just as I was about to go to my English class I bump into Cartman, typical.

-Ey watch where you're going bitch! He yelled at me like he yells at everyone else who gets on his nerves.

I decide to just ignore since I don't have the strength enough to argue with him.

-Don't ignore me! He yells as he reaching after me so that he could hit me.

But instead of feeling Cartman's chubby hand hit me I feel and slimmer hand grab my wrist and pull me away from his punch. As I look up to see who saved me I saw Damien.

-Ey get your hands of her, she's mine! He yells as if he owns me.

-I'm sorry but I don't think you "own" her. He said calmly but you could hear that he was pissed off, but about what I don't know.

Cartman obviously also felt the danger surrounding him so he just backed off and ran away crying for his mom.

- che, stupid pig. Damien muttered as he let go of my arm.

-Why did you do that? I asked, cause Damien don't seem like the kind of guy who save's girls in danger, right?

-Don't think that I like you or anything, I would just be troublesome if you died or something. He said quietly as he turned away, probably on his way to class.

I mumbled I quiet thanks and went to my class.


	7. Chapter 7 Kyle's POV

**Kyle's POV**

AN; this is particular chapter start at the same morning of when Stan wakes up as a girl!

* * *

><p>When Kyle woke up he had a strange feeling and had no f-king idea why.<p>

Maybe it was last night's dinner or he but he got a feeling that food had nothing to do with this.

I quickly put on some clothes and made my way down stairs, Ike was sitting at the dining table reading some magazine.

**-Morning Ike**, Ike just mumbled something incoherent back while lost in his magazine.

**-Where are mom and dad?** I ask because they are usually always up by this time.

**-They are away for their anniversary, remember? **

**-Yeah right I totally forgot about that, well see you later I'm off to school!** I yelled as I made my way out thru the front door.

It was kind of weird that Stan still not has texted me, I mean he didn't even appear this morning to pick me up. I decide to ignore it this time, just hoping that he has just caught a mild fever.

I tried to text him the next day but it said that the message could not be delivered, I hope his phone just have died because the lack of battery or something.  
>I decide to check on him tomorrow.<p>

I rang the bell to the Marsh household door and soon enough heard Shelly scream that she was answering the door, weird she never does.

**-Hey freak whaddya want.** Something about Shelly always gave me a shrill.

**-I'm here to see Stan.** I said while trying to not look her in the eye afraid of her hitting me if I do so.

**-Sure whatever, he's upstairs in his room.**

I quickly ran upstairs and when I opened his door I got quite a shock, on his bed laid a female version of Stan.

Oh so I guess this is why I've had this uneasy feeling the last few days. But why? Why hadn't he told me?


	8. Chapter 8 OMG youre a chick to?

**OMG! You're a chick to?**

AN; yay this is eight chapter :D

i only plan on making about 12 chapters so its not all that much left to write^^

I feel that i make a lot of mistakes in this story, but i think that i should class this as a kind of "exercices novel" in future storys i will do a lot more an about it and plan it a bit more^^

* * *

><p>When Kyle woke up that morning he felt a little giddy and sick, but he decides that it's probably just a slight cold he caught.<p>

Kyle starts thinking about Stan or should he call him Stella now? Kyle has been ignoring him for the past few days, and Stan/Stella just looks more depressed by every day that goes by.

When Kyle made his way to the toilet he thought he felt something smooth brush against his ass, what the hell?

When Kyle pulled his boxer down he screamed, JUST WHERE THE HELL WAS HIS DICK?

In the midst of all the screaming Kyle shot a glance towards the mirror, and what he saw left him staring and in complete shock.

He was a girl, a super sexy girl on top of it.

Just what the hell caused this? Was he dreaming? Was it some kind of sickness?

Maybe this was what happened to Stan?

Kyle decided to run over to the Marsh family and have a talk with Stan, to see if they have the same illness.

* * *

><p>BANG BANG! Stan looked at his clock radio to see that it was only 6 in the morning, who the hell was banging on his front door this early in the morning.<p>

Since no one ells seemed like they was going to open the door Stan grumpily made his way towards the door.

**-What the hell is wrong with yo**, Stan didn't have time to finish his sentence before someone lunged at him.

**-YOU ASSHOLE YOU HAVE SMITTED ME WITH THIS GIRL SHIT!** A red headed chick yelled at Stella as the girl took a strangle hold on her throat.

I rolled us over and pinned the girl down.

**-Hey look I don't know what you're talking about or who you... Kyle?** I stared at the girl in disbelief

**-OMG YOURE A CHICK TO?** I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**-What's with all the screaming?** My dad yelled as he came down but as soon as he saw me and Kyle on the floor he got silent.

**-What's going on here?** My mom said as he rubbed her eyes but when she saw us she looked quite surprised.

**-Kyle, Is that you?** My parents say in unison.


	9. Chapter 9 Me so sexy

**Me so sexy**

****AN; you know what happens in the next chapter? FEMSLAH LEMON! hehehehehhee

* * *

><p>So far everything was going smoothly Damien thought, the only thing bothering him was that ginger that didn't seem all too happy about Damien's little experiment.<p>

Oh well it's not like they ever will find out that it's him who was causing this entire ruckus.

Damien just wished the two of them would hurry up and do something interesting.

I and Kyle were sitting on my bed while my parents were down stairs calling his parents to tell them about Kyle's new gender.

**-Hey dude I'm sorry about all this gender bending shit but I seriously don't know what the hell is going on!** I tried to explain but he just pouted and turned away from me.

**-Yeah really mature dude.** I chuckled but that only seemed to make him even angrier.

Kyle looked at me, his whole face red with anger. The way he looked right now was absolutely adorable.

Just as Kyle opened his mouth to say something my dad knocked on my door.

**-Kyle it seems we can't reach your parents for the moment, we will try again later okay?** My dad was being as gentle as he could because he did not want to have an angry Kyle throw at him.

**-Whatever...** he said quietly

Even thou Kyle was trying to put up an act that he didn't care I could see right thru him, he was desperate to find out what had made him like this and he wanted to turn back as soon as possible.

**-Hey Kyle I know you're like mad at me now but I think that we shouldn't be mad at each other, I mean we're in the same boat here. **

For the first time in a few days Kyle looked at me while not being angry, his eyes looked really sincere.

**-I know but it's just really hard to like accept that I've suddenly turned into a freaking chick! **He looked so traumatized right now; I just wanted to hug him.

And that's what I did; I gave him a big super best friend hug. After a few seconds I could feel him hug me back.

It was kind of embarrassing for me, I mean Kyle's tits were about three times bigger than mine. And they are so SOFT! Oh god it felt like my whole body was going to melt at his touch.

Oh holy Christ, I'm getting turned on by my best friend! What am I going to do?

So Kylie and Stella decided to have a sleepover that night to have a talk and try and get rid of the tension that had built up over the past few the days, only the tension Stella felt was none other than sexual tension.

And every time she would look at Kylie her panties would get wet and she would start to feel hot and bothered.

But what Stella didn't know was that Kylie had a little surprise for her friend this night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A night of discoveries**

**AN; So srry for not updating in like a veeery long time TnT**

**I actually felt slightly disgusted when I wrote this chapter because the last time I was involved whit Vodka I ended up puking my guts up xD so I have this total distaste of any kind of alcohol now…**

**WARNING this chapter will contain Femslash smuttiness! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>After dinner Stella and Kylie made their way up to Stella's room to start their little sleepover.<p>

"**Soo what do you wanna do?"** I asked as I threw myself at my bed.

"**Hm I have a little something we could do."** I could almost hear her smirk, wondering what Kylie was doing I turned my head only to see her standing there with a bottle of Vodka in her right hand and flask Coke in the other.

"**Kylie when the hell did you start drinking?"** I asked with amusement in my voice.

"**Hmm, today."** She said with a really sexy smirk plastered on her face, she swung her hips as she made her way over to my bed. If I didn't know better I would think that she was trying to seduce me.

Soon enough she was sitting on my bed and poured up two glasses of Vodka and coke to the both of us. And soon enough the both of us were giggling like two little girls feeling giddy and bright of the alcohol.

After a while I started feeling my alarm clock's go off as I felt Kylie being a little too close, her hand slowly going higher on my thigh and her lips on my neck.

"**K-Kylie what are you doing?"** I asked as I let out a mild whimper.

"**Hm I'm just feeling you up a little, and from what I can feel you don't seem do dislike."** She said as she rubbed my most private place.

"**N-NO! K Kylie don't, please." **I moaned as she made her way into my panties.

"**Oh but Stella you're all wet, I can't leave you hanging like this can I?"** She stated as she nibbled on my ear lobe.

"**Oh Kylie~."** I moaned as she started to thrust her fingers in and out of me.

"**Want me to do something that will make you feel even better?"** I could feel her smirk against my skin.

"**please…"** I said almost inaudible

"**What did you say Stella?"** I knew she was toying with me but damn what she did felt good and I didn't want her to stop so did as she wanted.

"**PLEASE!"** As soon as I screamed that she pulled away from me and went to get something from her bag, and I got a little shock as I saw what was in her hand.

I her hand was a big purple dildo.

"**Kylie, where did you get that from?"**

"**Oh don't worry your little head about that."** I have never seen Kylie like this, what has gotten into her?

I don't have really time to collect myself before she hovers over me gives me a gentle kiss.

"**Don't worry Stella, I'll be gentle."** She says as she kisses her way down towards my breast's, as she start sucking on my right nipple she start searing my legs apart so that she could fuck me with dildo she mysteriously had gotten.

"**ngh Kylie, m-more. Fuck me harder!"** oh god how lewd I was sounding, moaning like a slut as she trusts the purple dildo in and out of me.

I yank her head up to mine so that I can kiss her, she moans when I do that so slip my tongue in before she closes it.

As I rub my tongue against her I grow bolder and I reach my hand down to her panties and I start rubbing her, but before I can go any further she yanks my hand away.

"**Nuh-huh Stella you aint getting anywhere near my panties, I'm not as lewd as you are."** she says as she continues to fuck me.

And so our night of discoveries went on, Kylie fucking me with a dildo and me trying to muffle my moans in my pillow

Damien had thought that the two best friends would just end up spilling secrets to each other thru the night but no, they ended up giving Damien a boner for life. Damien had never suspected that Kyle would be that dominant in bed or that Stan would be that submissive.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm so sorry about the crappy lemon, but I have never written any before T3T.<strong>

**Now what's left is a wrap up for this story^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay last chapter :D!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story, it's actually a very crappy story -.-' but yeah kind a good for my first I think xD**

**I was thinking of making a story where its only Stan who gets turned into a girl and Kyle has his way with him, since there are like NONE where Stan is a submissive bitch xD**

* * *

><p><strong>What happens in Stan's room stays in Stan's room<strong>

When they woke up that morning there was this awkward silence.

"**Did we?"**

"**Yeah I think we did dude." **

"**We're back to normal, wonder what caused all this shit."** Kyle said trying to remove the silence.

"**Yeah finally"** then I just roll over to face Kyle and snuggle into him.

"**What the hell dude?" **

"**Shut the fuck up man, after what you did to me last night I deserve some snuggling."** as I say that Kyle turn beat red.

And like that both me and Kyle go back to sleep, still tired after last night's discoveries.


End file.
